


Dear Satan: Happy Birthday! (Event Scene Rewrite)

by Misanthropic7Mordimort (orphan_account)



Series: Birthday Stories [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, MC and Satan are lil bookworms, No editing we die like my Demon Vouchers during an event, Obscure Book References, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Satan is best boy, Satan is our resident cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Misanthropic7Mordimort
Summary: A couple scenes from Satan's birthday event that I decided to change up a bit and add a little extra...
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Main Character, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Main Character
Series: Birthday Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695559
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. 1-8: Library Search

MC stood in the center of it all, mouth agape in amazement.

The library was encapsulating, in every sense of the word. In every direction one could point, there were massive shelves cowering over its quiet, but eager customers. Even from a distance MC could tell they were at least 4 times Beel's size, and on top of that, simply how far down the rows went down impressed her immensely as some sections were far from properly lit, so it gave off the effect that the further you went in, the darker it got.

MC felt an excited chill down her spine. Libraries never failed to give her a strange rush of anticipation.

With a pleased smile on his face, Satan explained the premise of their visit.

“This is the best place to buy books from the human world. They import new books regularly and have a very impressive collection of classics as well.”

Satan guided her towards a particular shelf and after a bit of shuffling, pulled one out that made MC gasp. 

“ _The Great Gatsby_! I haven’t seen this in such a long time!” surprise was written all over his face as he handed it to her.

> “Is this something you read often? Do you recommend it?”

MC gave a monotone hum in response, still flipping through the dusted pages. Skimming through Jay’s pursuit of the “American Dream” brought back memories from her days of discussion in class about it’s moral messages and such. She held back a sigh. _Those were sooo long...even worse when no one knew what to say._

“For the bibliobattle, no. Among the human world, it's very well known, it even got a couple movie adaptations-”

> She handed the book back to him, “but it’s themes take some effort to explain. It’s not challenging in a literary sense, but in a understanding sense, you know?”

MC gave him an awkward smile, in hopes that she at least sounded more convincing to Satan. She was helping him after all, and requesting specifically her help would have been pointless if she didn’t know what she was talking about.

“A popular human novel with complex themes...hmm hmm. Whether it’ll be useful for us now or later, I’d like to read it some time soon. Thank you for the suggestion.”

Instead of putting it back, Satan read the blurb curtly tucked under his arm, ready to look for more.

“O-oh. Um, yeah. No problem. If you happen to find more just like that, just bring them over to me, I can gauge if they’re good for discussion or not.” 

She quickly pulled another from it’s shelf to cover herself with, only to be surprised to find another she was familiar with. 

> “I’ll take you up on that offer then. We have a lot of ground to cover, so let’s split up for a bit, and converge after we find a couple of good ones.”

In agreement, the two temporarily broke off, deciding that they'd simply text on their D.D.D if something came up, or they had a question. 

MC strolled along the slowly darkening walkways, her fingers giving the barest of touches to the number of tomes and books her curious eyes landed on. There were many that held tales from different perspectives from different characters. 

Flipping through many of them again got her caught in the familiar nostalgia. POV structured stories particularly enjoyed for many reasons.

A different perspective will often give readers a drive to read the story again, to see through different lenses- as it goes for TV shows and any media, rewatch value is something MC heavily takes into account. 

Thinking like that could help Satan out, right? In order to win this, they had to pull the audience in and really sell them on what he would be offering.

MC picked out a few that Satan might enjoy and continued her search, resisting the growing urge to open them herself. 

  
  
  


Satan and MC returned to their meeting place, each carrying towers of novels, tomes, and poems in her hands. Resting them on the floor they huddled together, deep in discussion about the highlights of the ones they picked out, from the characters, their developments in the stories, the author’s premise and delivery of their themes. 

They even organized them into stacks, out of respect to not accidentally step on them or worse. 

“Satan, what’s that pile for?” Eyeing the small stack sitting next to him.

“These,” sliding the stack out into view, “Are a bunch I thought you might be interested in personally. I happened to borrow this one so often that I eventually bought a copy for myself. I really enjoy reading it, and I figured you might like it too. There’s also this biography that I happened to read once upon a time. It’s very well made and not too difficult to follow, so I think you’ll like it.”

MC couldn’t look away from the huge smile he had on his face as he handed them over to her. 

“You really like it here, don’t you?” 

He hummed in agreement, tracing the hems of pages with his finger. “It’s not like RAD where I must focus on work, nor the House of Lamentation, where I have to keep an eye on my brothers.”

“In a bookstore with you, I just feel...relaxed.” And as he said that, MC felt the small brush of his yellow hair against her cheek.

He was leaning his head against her shoulder.

Neither of them pulled away. Staring off into the towers of books they created, enjoying the welcoming silence of that moment.

....

"Do you want to know why?"

"I already know why."

Satan not quite looking at her, raised an eyebrow. "Ohoho? Then tell me." He slipped his empty hand into hers and closed his eyes. Embracing the absolute moment of content.

"Because you're surrounded by the two things you love the most?" Satan couldn't see the teasing smile growing onto MC's face.

"Which are?"

"Books."

"And...."

MC tilted her shoulder, just enough for her lips to be the smallest of inches away from his ear.

"Me."

MC pulled away, not bothering to hide how red her face was saying something so cliché. It was fun, to say such embarrassing things every so often to him. She could usually tell how much of an effect silly words like that had on him, but his silence was saying otherwise. Perhaps the delivery was bad?

Until she felt the grip on her hand tighten. 

"Satan?" She turned her head to look at him, only to find his cyan eyes completely encompass her own.

His face was far more red then her was, just inches apart. "You shouldn't say such cute things like that." His voice dropped even lower then before. As if his previous library appropriate volume wasn't enough for her ears, he just added another layer that sounded so deviously seductive it threatened a whine to escape from her throat. 

"Telling me to stop flirting with you is like telling _Satan_ to stop reading."

And with that, Satan closed the distance between them, his lips capturing her own. It was shallow at first, only teasing her lips until he pulled her further into his chest. It only became harder to keep her whines and gasps in after that. He nipped at her, and every sound that escaped from her was immediately replaced with his body, his tongue giving her the barest of touches against her skin. 

"If I don't stop reading," another kiss,

"And you don't stop being a-"

Three nips to her neck.

"Flirtatious. Little. Deviant."

"Then we're going to have a problem" And as he said that, in could feel his warm hand slowly play with the hem of her top, teasing the skin underneath.

"S-Satan...Come on, we're in public- What if we're cau-Mmm!-" Silencing all her concerns with his tongue, he continued his delicate ministrations-refusing to stop. And it wasn't as if she was too concerned herself. MC herself was pulling Satan against her, freely giving him more access to her body, which was against the bookshelves all but barely forgotten.

He chuckled, admiring the whiny, horny state he put her in. "It's alright. No one can see us in between the shelves of books anyways. Besides, the real challenge here is to see if you can keep quiet." He quietly slipped his hand under her shirt, reveling in the way she squirmed and whined under his feathery touches.

"Shh, shh. Now now, MC. This is a library after all. You don't want to punished for being too loud- do you?"


	2. 1-10: Lucifer's Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter involving the chapter where Satan and MC bump into Lucifer. 
> 
> Nothing special, simply some Satan commentary.

"These are some very good choices indeed, you have quite good taste young man." The cashier replied, eyeing the customer's book contents as she scanned them.

Satan found himself unconditionally smiling at the cashier, pleased with her response. He was finding a hard time finding faults in the day so far. It was suspicious at first, but as time went on, he became more at ease, thoughts and gestures flowing more freely than before.

His own mind dared to wander to the belief that he truly was _hell forbid_ \- **happy**. The better part of him chalked it up as fitting into his element. That which being books, vast amounts of stories and knowledge to which where he felt at peace more than anywhere else. Of course, that thought didn't stop him from eagerly taking his purchases back with his thinly veiled excitement.

"Thank you miss. I'm very certain as well that I'm going to spending a lot of time with these."

"I'm glad to hear that. But a little bit of advice."

"Hmm?"

The lamia pointed her deep green tail to the door, in the direction of the human girl patiently waiting outside. 

"Don't forget to spend some time with her. I'm sure she won't be too happy if you replace her with a bunch of dusty old pages."

Satan couldn't hide the surprise. He never saw her when they came in. And he knew almost every librarian in the Devildom- except her apparently. Just when did she see them together?

The suggestive eyebrow she gave him told Satan everything he needed to know. Giving the librarian a curt nod, he walked out of the store before his embarrassment could catch up to him.

* * *

The familiar Devildom night air greeted him first when Satan stepped outside. It was refreshing contrast after stooping over books for such a long time. Turning to MC he gave her an apologetic look. 

"Sorry about the wait. I didn't leave you out here for too long I hope?"

She quickly waved away the apology, returning the smile she answered, "It's no big deal. I decided that I would help you out right?"

"You did, and I can't thank you enough for that. This visit alone makes me feel as though I've got a good head start, and I've hardly started reading yet!" With that, the pair walked down the street, happily discussing their favorite findings in the library. It was strange, Satan thought to himself, to be filled with such a foreign sense of content optimism. It was far from unwelcome however. 

_Is this how Asmo feels when he's around others? Or Beel when he's eating?_

He couldn't quite grasp this feeling, but he knew one thing from this: He was far from angry, therefore, he'd take this feeling and keep it as close to himself as much as possible. 

Deep within his own thoughts, Satan hardly noticed flash of gray and red until it was unsubtly right in his face. 

"Hi there Lucifer! I didn't know you'd be out here today. Are you doing alright?" MC's greeting to him made Satan choke down a dramatic sigh. _Just when things were going so well too._

"Quite alright MC, thank you. Simply out running errands and such. I assume those-" He gestures to the books, "Are for the bibliobattle, yes?"

Satan interjected first "Yes, actually. They are. I assume Belphie told you about it already?" He didn't particularly enjoy being so on edge, less so with him around. But he was at the very least, glad he wasn't so far removed from his usual self to give _him_ just a passing glance if he tried anything. 

"Told me about it? Hmph, you could say that."

_What the fuck does he mean by that vague_ _answer?_ Satan held back a sigh. _And he was having such a good day too._

"I'd wish you luck, but this is you we're talking about, so I highly doubt you'll need any." His gaze never left Satan, even after MC added her own little encouragement, "Right? Satan knows his stuff when it comes to books. He'll win this this no problem."

Satan forced himself to swallow. Just how can she be so casual with him? How can she be so certain he'd win, as if there's simply no doubt in her mind about either of them.

"Perhaps, your right MC. He might just have the advantage with his knowledge alone. But that alone will be meaningless if he has no presentation skills."

His head perked up at that. "Presentation skills?"

"One way to see it is that you're trying to sell a product you think would be best. In order to do that however, you must engage your audience and appeal to them. Give them a reason to make them listen to what you have to say about your product- which just happens to be a book. The reality of it is that: no matter how good your book is to you, the presenter could paint it as the worst story ever printed if they show it off the wrong way."

Satan narrowed his eyes at the demon. Could he be reading into what he's saying incorrectly, but underneath those backhanded compliments, was Lucifer actually trying to-

"That's wonderful advice Lucifer!" MC pressed her hands together, clearly excited. "It couldn't hurt to practice a bit, right Satan? We've only got a day and a half to see what you can improve on." The demon in question raised his eyes at her, considering the thought.

_How can I practice within such a short amount of time?_

And as if reading his mind, Lucifer answered, "You'll figure something out in time. Just use you're head and connections like you always have. This shouldn't be an issue worth troubling yourself over."

Satan scoffed at that. "Real easy for the person not participating to say." It was far much easier to respond to Lucifer when he said things as if he could understand everyone's problems. At the very least, the banter helped Satan form an idea.

"It'll be short on time of course, but... Come on MC, we're going back to home." Grabbing MC's hand as she waved goodbye to Lucifer, Satan spun on his heels and made pace towards the House.

It wasn't worth wasting his already limited time with him. But as he headed towards the house, Satan could have sworn he saw Lucifer give him the barest of smiles.

Shaking that discomforting thought aside, Satan decided to put his full focus into winning.


	3. [Original Chapter 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus then turned to MC "Have you found something to give Satan yet?"
> 
> She had been secretly dreading that question. It was pointless to formulate any sort of sound excuse for Asmo. It wasn't as if MC didn't know what he liked, because she knew- but at some point she had gotten so caught up with both helping Satan win and enjoying spending time with him that she lost track of her true purpose helping him in the first place. 
> 
> What can MC even give to a person who (at least it feels like it to her) knows everything?

MC shut the room door behind her, confliction shrouding her current mood. She didn't expect this to be so hard. She felt like she was wasting time but-

_I had so much fun with Satan_. Hugging her pillow once she flattened herself on her bed.

In hindsight, it was only two days Satan and MC spend alone together. With little to no interference from anyone else, the two confined in each others' presence. Doing the most mundane of tasks (most of which was reading), getting lunch, hosting small book clubs, one on one presentation practice sessions, and even just talking about their favorite books to read was probably the highlight of her entire month. What made it even better was how she knew Satan was happy too. After all, the times Satan smiles the most was when his nose was in a book. So if he was practically surrounded by them all day MC would have to be completely blind to not see how much he enjoyed himself as well.

But that was where the problem lay. MC felt as though she had taken advantage of him. The whole purpose of her agreeing to help Satan was to figure out what to give him for his birthday. But here she was, all too lost on what to give to her favorite demon. It was even made painfully obvious to her when Asmo pulled everyone in on the party planning aside to ask how they were doing. 

Much to MC's surprise and eminent dismay, Asmo started the secret discussion off with her "So MC, did you get any info on Satan? Likes, dislikes? Dirty little secrets he hasn't told us yet hmm?".

_Ah shit._ MC opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Panicking, she briefly recalled all the things she did with Satan over the last few days, coming up with nothing but books. Piles and piles of books, pouring over their small text for hours on end, was all she could possibly think of. She grimaced as the situation dawned on her. 

She had learned nothing. Nothing that she didn't already know about the blonde demon already at least.

  * Books(almost every kind of genre)
  * pies(apple being his favorite)
  * cats(she knew about the secret hiding place where he occasionally brought cats from the human realm down to the Devildom)
  * architects
  * And a distinct dislike of Lucifer. She already knew that, they ALL already know that. 



Even less so that whatever info she may have learned from being around him the last few days would be something the others already know about him, after all, they've been with him far longer than she had been. Wouldn't she be wasting their time by talking, just as she wasted Satan's?

Disappointed, MC silently shook her head. 

"Aww, sweetie don't look like that! Those wrinkles will make you look worse than you feel." Asmo's first attempt to cheer her up fell through the floor. Undeterred by this, Asmo leaped towards her, and held her tender head towards him- away from the floor, and away from the self-reproaching failure.

"Do you know how long it took us to figure out Satan's love of cats?"

"H-Huh?" MC couldn't figure out what startled her more, the question, or Asmodeus's face inches away from hers.

"Uh-uhm...I-I don't- well, longer than it took me to figure it out." 

He frowned at that response. "200 years." He could see the change of surprise in her eyes, only to be replaced again with confusion. Asmo could also feel the heated gaze of the twins burning into the back of his sweater. Asmodeus didn't care. "It took us 200 years to learn that Satan showed emotion to something other than those dainty pieces of paper.

For over 200 hundred years I knew he smiling at something; something that wasn't books, or any of us and it certainly wasn't _**me.** " _Asmo's voice faltered then, and for a brief moment, MC could have sworn she saw an expression of dejection upon the demon of Lust's face.

"And it wasn't as if he cared too much about voicing his desires to us out loud at first.....Back then, he would detest even the mere mention of his birthday."

Beel suddenly spoke to that, a distant fondness glazing his eyes "For the entire month he just wouldn't leave his room, no matter what." Belphie was in silent agreement. MC looked at the brothers in wonder. _Just what were things like before she got here?_

"It was horrible! His skin would get so pale then! It was simply dreadful MC! Absolutely dreadful, cooping himself up with nothing but musty papers- _Or so we thought."_

_"_ When Lucifer asked me to get our book lover boy out of his room one night, I caught him chasing a cat down the halls. _He_ of all demons. Chasing a cat? You wouldn't believe it in a thousand years! What's more is he threatened me good if I " _dared breathe of this to another soul, dead or alive or he'll murder me with a huge cursed tome_."

MC, still with many questions, allowed him to press on, "Of course, I agreed. How could I have said no to cute lil Satan and his cute lil kitty? I mean, they were so adorable, it reminded me just how stunning I was at the time! So all night I helped him catch it." MC smiled at that. Thinking of a small Satan was adorable enough as is, but an adorable Satan chasing a kitten across the Devildom? Now she really wished she could have witnessed that herself.

"I didn't break my promise to Satan, but _somehow_ the others found out about Satan's little secret. And well, one thing let to another and Lucifer had to ban any other animals from the House of Lamentation." _Ahh. That makes sense now._ MC had been told bits and pieces of the story from Satan, but never in its entirety.

As much as she wanted to say something positive, to console Asmo who sounded different then his usual self, in some sort of way- the gesture might feel forced. Curious even still, MC insisted that Asmodeus continued. 

"Ooh I've gotten you hooked, haven't I? Don't worry, I'm getting to the best part! So anyways, once his birthday rolled around again, he seemed insistent that he didn't want to do anything, but I wasn't going to let one of my brothers spend a birthday all by himself!" The glint in his eyes gave MC a hint of this wasn't going to end in the way she expected it too.

What confirmed her growing fears was Belphie exhausted and exasperated groan " _Asmo, please_ don't tell me your telling her the story where on one of Satan's birthdays you dressed up as a-"

Confused, MC looked up to Asmo again who a Cheshire grin on his face. Only for the color to drain away from her own.

MC pushed Asmo away, putting two and two together all too quickly, "You dressed up as A FURRY!?"

"Nya-ha ha! I prefer _Neko_ , as Levi put it! I was so cute MC! You just HAD to be there!" in the background, Beel covered his face with his hands, Belphie patting on the shoulder, persistent to help him get through remembering that scarring party.

MC stood flabbergasted. But then quickly realized who she was talking to. _Asmo...dressed as a neko....doesn't seem too farfetched...._

"I thought it might make him feel better! The look on his face was just _purrrfect_!" He even added to that by making cat-like gestures, forcing the rest to stop themselves from gagging. "I'm serious MC! You should do it like I did! We'll ask Levi to work on your costume and-

Beel, having enough of this, grabbed the back of Asmo's collar and pulled him away from her. Ignoring Asmo's whiny complaints, he gave MC and encouraging thumbs up.

"Don't stress yourself MC. Satan's a weirdo but I know he'll appreciate anything you give him."

Belphie, grabbing Asmo as well headed to the door, saying something about discussing the cake problem. "Yeah, just do you what you think is best, and don't follow Asmo's advice. Do both of those things, an you'll be golden."

The trio left MC confused, yet oddly satisfied. She headed to her room, back to the drawing board she neglected until now, to find a present for Satan.

At the very least, thanks to Asmo- she knew very well what not to give him.


	4. Chapter 4

Lying in bed, MC sighed. There was only three more days until the party, but she still had nothing to present to the demon with a fondness of felines.

The thought of giving him nothing was out of the question, but just giving him a book was too...plain? She couldn't fathom just giving him a book and him actually liking it. 

' _Oh, here you go Satan. Happy Birthday! Here's a book that you've probably read a billion times already! But you can tell I put sooo much thought into it because guess what?_

_It's Hardcover! Woo~"_

Yeah, no. It wasn't enough for her, to give him something so simple. It could be the best book in the entire Devildom, or the most popular in the Human Realm; hardcover or not, it just wouldn't be good enough. The impossible scenarios blooming in her mind did nothing but to further dissuade her actions. _He'd read it in less than a day. The others might accidentally ruin it. He'd lose it in his room._ In truth, it was highly unlikely Satan would just misplace a book, despite how his room looked. Realistically, he'd say-

_"Thank you, MC. I'll cherish it."_ In that signature smile of his that would temporarily melt her little human heart. Of course he'd read it. A couple times over even, and perhaps backwards? That didn't seem too uncharacteristic of him. 

_But what then?_ MC grimaced, already knowing the answer. He'd put it on his shelf, and hardly ever pick it back up again. It shouldn't bother her, what he chose to do, or not do with his books, but the more she though about it- her gift to him, just squished between others, neglected for who knows how long, made her sigh.

The fact of the matter was that Satan would like a book, hell, there is an off chance he might actually love it. But it wouldn't satisfy her. It had to be something better than that. Better than a bunch of pages strewn together. It had to be special.

Something better and more memorable. But what could she, a human with little to no sway or power over anything else give to a demon who had what seemed like already has an entire library of knowledge at his fingertips?

It would be inner conflicts like this that would have MC consult Satan, but since it was directly relating to him....MC shifted her outstretched arm around, shifting the sheets for her phone.

Scrolling through her contacts, she found the person who might give her the best advice.

_MC: Hey Solomon. I've got a question for you._

_Solomon: ?_

_MC: What do you get for a person who...hypothetically of course, has all the knowledge in the world?_

_Solomon: It's rather far from my birthday, don't you think?_

She rolled her eyes at that. Despite what others might berate her for, she couldn't act guarded around Solomon, and enjoyed his presence, shady or not.

_MC: It is, but the Wise Mage King would immediately figure out if I was hiding something from his All-Knowing Eyes. Might as well save myself the stress and be forward, no?_

_Solomon: Clever response. In return, I'll answer your question._

_For those types of people, it's quite clear what you get for them._

_MC: An animal suit and a mental scar that can't be erased, not matter how much cake you eat?_

_Solomon: I....certainly hope not. No, please don't pull an Asmodeus. That would do more harm than good._

_What you give them is-_


End file.
